


For Being Insufferable

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Established Relationship, Fun Spanking, M/M, Spanking, lighthearted sex and spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: It's been a week - ages, according to Dean - since they last had sex.





	For Being Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OsirisApollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisApollo/gifts).



> OsirisApollo inspired this who wanted sexy fun spanking... so here... have some sexy fun spanking :D

They’ve just finished clearing the kitchen after dinner when Dean asks, standing behind his husband as he dries the last dish. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel’s waist and rests his chin on his shoulder.

“Mmm... it’s sexy the way you dry up,” Dean’s croons in his ear, pressing his crotch into Castiel’s ass.

Castiel huffs and rolls his eyes. Stacking the plate to the side Castiel turns around in his arms with an exasperated look.

“That’s the fifth time you’ve commented on my sexy washing up or drying up or getting stuff out of the fridge. What the hell do you want?” Castiel’s asks, he can’t hide the smile though, Dean’s up to something.

“Maybe I just love you.” Dean replies, dipping down and peppering kisses up Castiel’s neck.

“Maybe you just want to have sex,” Castiel counters flatly.

Dean doesn’t speak for a moment before adding, “It’s been all week, we could?”

“We’ve been busy all week,”

“And now we have free time for sex so c’mon, I bought new lube last week.”

“You’re insufferable,”

“Feel free to slap me for it,” Dean winks with a grin. “I’m definitely up for that.”

“Don’t make me regret marrying you, Mr. Winchester!” Castiel calls, he throws the tea towel on the counter and follows Dean up the stairs to their room.

“I won’t!” Dean’s already mostly naked and sitting on the edge of the bed when Castiel gets there.

“I seriously want to have sex with you,” Castiel comments, running his eyes up and down Dean’s body. He’s a work of art in his own way. Castiel has been trying forever to get a green leaf into him but it’s not going to happen anytime soon. Before having sex with Dean, there’s something he’s up for.

“But first,” Castiel continues and Dean perks up a little. Castiel sits on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling over. “Come here,” Dean smirks as he crawls over the bed to lie across Cas’ lap, bare ass exposed. Castiel pats his thighs and Dean wiggles his eyebrows in response.

“You seriously gonna...” Dean smirks. “ _Spank_ me for being _insufferable_ ,”

Without answering him, Castiel smiles and brings his hand down on Dean’s ass. It’s not hard, just enough to sting and make Dean gasp and wriggle on Cas’ lap.

Castiel can feel Dean’s cock squashing against his thigh as he wriggles. He brings his hand down again and again and again, eliciting gasps and pleasured hums from his husband. Dean ruts against his thigh but Castiel stops him with a firm hand on Dean’s hip. “I have to wear these pants to work tomorrow,” he scolds, voice dominant and no-nonsense.

Dean turns on Cas’ lap, feeling the heat in his backside nicely. “Take them off, that way we can also have sex, because it’s been _ages_ since we last had sex.” Dean narrows his eyes at Cas playfully and in retaliation, Cas pinches Dean’s ass lightly.

“It was last week!”

“Exactly!”

Both Dean and Castiel laugh as they shuffle themselves onto the bed. Castiel divests himself of his slacks and shirt and grins over at Dean who takes pleasure in removing his underwear. 

The lube is on the side table, a handy nondescript bottle they can keep out without questions being asked. Then Dean’s fingers are lubed up and then one... two... three inserted until Castiel relaxes and starts to groan at the motion. With Castiel face down on the bed, Dean pulls a pillow from the head of the bed and tucks it under Castiel’s hips. Already Cas is grinding his hips against it.

Dean presses the heel of his free palm into Cas’ ass and kneads it roughly, letting Cas’ moans ring out in their small bedroom. At first, just lightly, Dean stops and taps the flesh of Cas’ ass and then a little harder until Castiel is gasping and turning his head towards Dean with a grin. Dean gives his ass one last slap before pressing his cock into Cas’ waiting hole. Both Dean and Castiel grunt in synchrony as Dean bottoms out. He waits for a moment before pulling out and pressing back in again, the familiar pull between them rekindling. Dean’s hands roam over Castiel’s back as he thrusts, massaging his back heavily.

Castiel is beautifully pliant under him.

As they both near completion, Dean begins to rut harder and faster, draping himself over his husband and letting his hips piston into Cas.

“Dean...” Castiel whispers, breaking the tense silence.

“I know, Cas,” Dean’s responds, breathless.

They both peak and topple over the edge, both their gyrating hips slowing until Dean pulls out and let’s himself collapse on top of his husband.

“Holy shit...” Dean comments, helping Cas turn on his side to face him.

The pillow is sticky between them and Dean feels accomplished that he made Cas orgasm.

“I still got it,” Castiel assures, tilting his head towards Dean and pressing a firm kiss to Dean’s lips.

“You sure do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was satisfactory! :D


End file.
